The Power of Green Series
by Kaitlin Green Astro Ranger
Summary: AU.A figure from Andros' past comes back to his life... 13th chapter up!enjoy and R
1. Green's return

**_Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers…unafortunatly:(_**

**_Author's Note: This is my first fanfic of "The Power of Green" series, it takes place after From Out of Nowhere Pt. 2. Enjoy the fanfic. If you have suggestions, e-mail me, ok?_**

**_The Megaship was in peace, nobody was awake, before ..._****__**

**_-Rangers,we have an incoming transmision._****__**

**_-Accept DECA- answered Andros sleepily._****__**

**_A young woman appareared at DECA's monitor._****__**

**_-Hi, Andros! Long time since we last saw each other! How are you?_****__**

**_-Hi, Kaitlin!!! I'm fine. What are you doing at this galaxy?_****__**

**_-I wanted to visit you._****__**

**_-At this time? It's three in the morning, but come, please. It's a pleasure to have you here again!_****__**

**_-See ya!_****__**

**_The monitor went black,and the others appareared in the bridge. When they saw Andros' face,TJ asked:_****__**

**_-What's up, Andros?_****__**

**_-Nothing bad, TJ, only that...Kaitlin is back!!!_****__**

**_Ashley exchanged a sight with Cassie with surprise; Ashley wanted to ask something but suddenly the door opened._****__**

**_A woman entered in the bridge. She was wearing a flight uniform, with a green shirt. She was about eighteen years old, tall and slim, with long, blond, curly hair. The boys were impressed with her._****__**

**_-Kaitlin!- Andros exclaimed_****__**

**_-Andros! How are you? Are they your new team?_****__**

**_-Yes. I want to introduce you to them. Guys, this is Kaitlin, my best friend._****__**

**_-Hi! I'm TJ.- He shook Kaitlin's hand._****__**

**_-I'm Carlos._****__**

**_- I'm Cassie._****__**

**_-And I'm Ashley._****__**

**_-It's nice to meet all of you. You've been taking care of Andros, haven't you?- All of them laughed._****__**

**_Ashley noticed that Andros was laughing for first time in front of them. "Wow, he has a cute smile, I want to see him smiling like that all the time," Ashley thought._****__**

**_-It's time to go to bed.- said DECA._****__**

**_-DECA's right, we'd better go to bed, we have classes tomorrow.- TJ said._****__**

**_-I'll show you to your quarters- Andros told Kaitlin._**

**_Carlos was in TJ's quarters, talking about the things that have happened in the past two days._****__**

**_-What do you think about Kaitlin?_****__**

**_-She looks like she's Andros' best friend, and I think she's pleasant._****__**

**_-But she seems so cold, she didn't talk._****__**

**_-Give her time to accept us as friends._****__**

**_-I have a bad feeling about her, but I'll give her a chance._**

**_Andros and Kaitlin were walking to Kaitlin's quarters. They were talking and laughing together._****__**

**_-Andros, I'm worried, will this new team accept me? You know, I was your leader, but after KO-35's battle, we were separated and I'm not sure I can guide all five of you..._****__**

**_-Kait, don't worry, we all just met up a couple of days ago. We haven't had time to set up the ground rules._****__**

**_-But they didn't expect me a day after they join you on board the Astro Megaship._****__**

**_-They're former Rangers from Earth. They aren't bad fighters, but they don't know anything about space. That worries me..._****__**

**_-The problem is that you don't trust them._****__**

**_-I'm not sure, but...- he stopped in front of a door.- These are your quarters, your old quarters._****__**

**_-Good night, Andros. We'll talk tomorrow, OK?- said Kaitlin with a grin._****__**

**_-OK. 'night, Kaitlin._****__**

**_-Andros?_****__**

**_-What?_****__**

**_-How is my brother? When will he come back?_****__**

**_-I really don't know, Kaitlin. Just wait..._****__**

**_Kaitlin entered her quarters and took out a picture. In this picture were four young kids. "If we'll be together again..."'_****__**

**_The end...for now..._**


	2. Hope

**_Hope _**

**_Disclaimer: unafortunatly I don't own power rangers…_**

**_Author's Note: This is the second fanfic in "The Power of Green" series. It takes place the same night as "Green's Return". Enjoy it._**

**_Okay...my name's Kaitlin, and now I'm eighteen years old. I was born on KO-35 on 11th January, and my parents are called Joren and Loria. I have one older brother named Zhane, he's two years older than me. My name, Kaitlin, means "the perfect, the beautifully". My life has changed a lot, because I have a new team! Incredible. And Andros has returned to my life. What can I say about them? I'll start._****__**

**_The Boys: TJ, he's a natural leader, he told me that he was the leader of the Turbo Rangers team, and I think he's great, I wanna know him more. Carlos, I think he's a bit cold but I won't form my full opinion of him yet. Andros, what can I tell you about him? He's my best friend, I've known him since I was born. I haven't seen him since KO-35 was evacuated, but now I'm so glad to stay with him again._****__**

**_The Girls: Ashley, or Ash for her friends, she's the most cheerful person that I have met in my whole life. She dresses well, and I think she has a crush on Andros, I'm pretty sure. Cassie, or Cas, she's TJ's best friend, but they're not in love, although she probably has strong feelings about him._****__**

**_(Flashback)_****__**

**_-"Andros! Come here!-a six-year-old Kaitlin called._****__**

**_A seven-year-old Andros appareared:_****__**

**_-"What's up, Kait?- Andros anwered._****__**

**_-"Nothing's bad, only that Kinwon is calling us._****__**

**_-"Let's go"._****__**

**_An eight-year-old Zhane was hugging a six-year-old Karone._****__**

**_-"What do you think you're doing with my sister, Zhane?"-shouted Andros._****__**

**_-"Nothing."-answered Zhane._****__**

**_-"Nothing good"-Kaitlin whishpered to Andros, and both laughed._****__**

**_(End flashback)_****__**

**_We were really good friends, the four of us, but after Andros and me saw Zhane and Karone hugging, only two hours, Karone was kidnapped. I don't know by who, but whoever it was, they'll pay. Man, what a daze. I was really sad, and I couldn't stop crying for days, but Andros was here for me. He was really sad too, but when we started to talk, we would always stop crying. Two years later, we were chosen to become a team of Power Rangers, the Astro team. I was only eight years old, but our planet was in need. Dark Specter was attacking our home planet hard, we had no other choice. Andros became the Red Astro Ranger, Zhane the Silver Astro Ranger, Lobelia the Pink Astro Ranger, Dania the Yellow Astro Ranger, Orin the Black Astro Ranger, Paris the Blue Astro Ranger, and me the Green Astro Ranger. A purple morpher was kept in case Karone returned one day. I became the leader of the team, in spite of me being the youngest of them. We earned the Astro Megaship, it was like it is now, with DECA and quarters,everything my imagination could picture._****__**

**_Somebody knocked the door._****__**

**_-"Pass"_****__**

**_-"Hi, Kaitlin"-Andros greeted.-"I couldn't sleep, I wanted to talk to you, I'm afraid."_****__**

**_-"Of what?"_****__**

**_-"About Zhane"-Andros answered.-"He's cryogenically frozen for health. When he were fighting on KO-35, he was badly hurt. He was about to die, I didn't have any other choice. I'm really sorry...he's still healing, so we must wait..."_****__**

**_-" I really miss him..."_****__**

**_-"Don't lose hope, Kaitlin...we'll have him here soon". I put the photo on the table, and Andros hugged me with lots of care..._****__**

**_The end...for now..._**


	3. New changes good consequences

NEW CHANGES, GOOD CONSEQUENCES 

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers…-.-

**_Author's Note: This is the third part of "The Power of Green" series. Enjoy it._**

**_Angel Grove Park has plenty of people, but they don't notice that six people are enjoying the time together._****__**

**_-Wow! This place is beautiful!- Kaitlin exclaimed- What is its name?_****__**

**_-This is Angel Grove Park- TJ answered- My favorite place..._****__**

**_Suddenly, Quantrons appeared from out of nowhere and attacked them. They defeated them all really easily._****__**

**_-Let's get back to the Megaship- Andros shouted._****__**

**_They teleported to the ship and reunited at the bridge._****__**

**_-We have a problem...- Andros started._****__**

**_-What is it?- TJ inquired._****__**

**_-We need a leader to guide us during the battles..._****__**

**_-I thought of that too...- Cassie muttered._****__**

**_-But, who is the right one for become our leader...TJ was our leader on Earth...who was your leader?- Carlos asked._****_  
_****_-I was the leader of the KO-35's team before the evacuation of our home-planet.- Kaitlin answered._****__**

**_-How long had you been the leader?- T.J. asked._****__**

**_-For 5 years before I turned 16._****__**

**_-You have more experience than me, Kaitlin, I'm pretty sure that you are the best person to become our new leader._**

**_-I'm not sure, 'cause I don't know you very well, but I'll do my best- Kaitlin said._****__**

**_Meanwhile, on the Dark Fortress:_****__**

**_-DARKONDA!! Come here!- Astronema yelled._****__**

**_-Yes, my Princess._****__**

**_-Take some Quantrons and go to the Angel Grove's Mall, and take some clothes…_****__**

**_-As you wish, my Princess._****__**

**_Carlos and T.J. were working in the engine bay and talking:_****__**

**_-Do you really trust Kaitlin for leading us?- Carlos asked._****__**

**_-Yes, she will do it well… but will the others accept her orders?_****__**

**_-I'm not sure. Surely Andros will, but Cassie and Ashley… did you see Ashley's face when she saw Kaitlin the first time?_****__**

**_-Uhm... she seemed jealous- T.J. said, laughing. -Mostly when they hugged._****__**

**_At the bridge, Cassie, Ashley and Kaitlin were talking._****__**

**_-What kind of relationship do you have with Andros?- Ashley asked suddenly._****__**

**_-What?- Kaitlin said, surprised. -What are you thinking about? We're just friends, nothing else. Anyway, you don't have to be jealous of me, because we've know each other since we were little._****__**

**_-You two are too close for being just friends…- Cassie said- Were you a couple or something like that?_****__**

**_-Never… he's a really old friend. We grew up together and we were teammates for years, don't think so bad about us.- Kaitlin said angrily, as she left the bridge._****__**

**_Ashley and Cassie looked at each other, worried._****__**

**_-It's a nice beginning as a team- Cassie said. She left the bridge too._****__**

**_The end, for now…_**


	4. Learning to live again

LEARNING TO LIVE AGAIN 

**_Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers….:S_**

**_Author's Note: This fic is dedicated to a good friend, Mare. Thanks for being there for me when I need you. M&M_****_  
_****_4 ever! This is the fourth fic of "The Power of Green" series. It's an alternate view of "The Satellite Search". Enjoy it, if you have any suggestions, e-mail me. Thanks to everyone._**

**_At the bridge, there were two people yelling at each other._****__**

**_-If you are jealous… why don't you ask him out on a date? Leave me alone, and take care of the things that you are supposed to be fixing!_****__**

**_-I'm not jealous, just take your dirty hands off him!!!_****__**

**_-CAN YOU TWO CALM DOWN!!?- Shouted T.J. -You're acting like little kids, and we have work to do. Kaitlin, we've received a transmission from Earth begging us to go to Calderon and save a satellite from evil forces._****__**

**_-Okay, go all of you. I see that you don't need me. I have better things to do, and if you don't need me as your leader, why did you choose me? I don't understand. Good luck, and you're in charge, T.J.- Kaitlin said coldly, and left the bridge before letting the others say a word._****__**

**_As Kaitlin was leaving the bridge, Andros and Carlos entered to find out what happened._****__**

**_-I can't accept Kaitlin as our leader. She envies me!!!- Ashley yelled. -We have a mission, and she left us to do the hard work while she's stays in her quarters waiting for us._****__**

**_-Ashley, can you calm down right now?- T.J. asked calmly. -You said mean things to her, and I understand why she's angry with us. We have a mission to complete, and there's no time to waste. DECA has informed us that Astronema, Ecliptor and some Quantrons are down on Calderon too._****__**

**_-What happened?- Andros asked quickly. -Discussing again?_****__**

**_-I'll explain it to you later- Said Cassie._****__**

**_All of them went to the jumptubes and prepared for Calderon._**

**_Meanwhile, in Kaitlin's quarters..._****__**

**_-Why is this happening? We're supposed to be a team, not fighting the whole time about a boy… Brother, what would you do in this case?_**

**_She took a photo from her closet. In the picture, there were four young boys and girls smiling._****__**

**_(Flashback)_****__**

**_-Zhane, where's Karone? Why did she leave us?- A crying Kaitlin asked. -She promised me we'd be friends forever..._****__**

**_-I don't know... nobody knows. Kaitlin, do me a favor and go to Andros's house and stay with him until I get there._****__**

**_Kaitlin made her way to Andros's house, and she knocked on the door. Andros opened it, and when he saw her, he leaned over and hugged her._****__**

**_-You don't have to cry, Kai... Karone would be sad too if she saw you crying..._****__**

**_-You're right. I hope the explorers find her soon._****__**

**_(End of flashback)_****__**

**_"How wrong I was", thought Kaitlin, "twelve years have passed, and we still haven't found her."_**

**_She made her way to the bridge when DECA's voice rang._****__**

**_-Kaitlin! The Rangers are having problems getting the satellite, and they're fighting Astronema's monster!_**

**_-I won't go. They can take care of themselves well enough alone. They don't need me._****__**

**_She looked at DECA's monitor, and saw her teammates chained on the ground. "Oh, no! They're unconscious! I have to go..."_****__**

**_-Let's rocket!!- Kaitlin shouted, as she morphed into the Green Astro Ranger. -DECA, teleport me down!-_**

**"_Kaitlin, we really need you!" Andros thought to himself._****__**

**_-Missing me?- Asked the Green Ranger as she blasted the chains._****__**

**_-Kaitlin!! You came!!-_****__**

**_-Guys! Did you really think that I'd miss the party? Let's take care of this monster!-_****__**

**_-Not so fast, Green Ranger!- Said Astronema. -You have to defeat me first!-_****__**

**_-As you wish! Green Lunar Sabre!- Yelled Kaitlin._****__**

**_-Power Staff!- Yelled Astronema._****__**

**_They started to fight while the other Rangers were fighting against Astronema's monster._****__**

**_When Kaitlin almost defeated Astronema, she looked into her eyes, and was shocked._****__**

**_-Karone?-_****__**

**_-What are you talking about? Are you insane? We'll fight again, and you won't win!-_****__**

**_-How many times have I heard that?- Said a smiling Kaitlin, as she pulled off her helmet._****__**

**_The other Astro Rangers also smiled, and pulled off their helmets._****__**

**_-Thanks for coming!-_****__**

**_-You saved us!-_****__**

**_-Thank you!-_****__**

**_Ashley was a few steps back from the team, looking at the others unable to speak. It seemed that she was looking for the right words._****__**

**_-Thank you.- She said simply at a shocked Kaitlin._****__**

**_-Teleport us to the Megaship, DECA.- T.J. demanded.._****__**

**_A few moments later, they were on the Megaship bridge, talking about what happened and heading for the Simudeck to relax._****__**

**_-Can I talk with you for a moment, Andros?- Asked Kaitlin. -It's about Karone.-_****__**

**_-Sure.-_****__**

**_They walked over to the engine room, away from the rest of the team._****__**

**_-You can think that I've become crazy, but I think Astronema is Karone. She has the same stare. I don't know, but when I saw her looking at me while we were fighting, it seemed just like her._****__**

**_-I don't think so. If she is my sister, she wouldn't attack us.- Andros said, sadly. -I hope one day I'll find her.-_****__**

**_-Never lose hope, Andros... we'll find her.-_**


	5. Night Talk

NIGHT TALK

BY: Kaitlin

_Author's note: this is the fifth fanfic from "The power of green series" I hope you'll enjoy it. It takes place some days after Never stop searching .in this fanfic I want to describe the Andros-Kaitlin relationship. If you have any suggestion or things like that mail me._

Somewhere in the space a ship was heading to Earth but inside of this ship two teens were talking about things. These two are Andros and Kaitlin.

-Do you remember when we saw Karone and Zhane hugging?-said a laughing Kaitlin.

-how can I forget it? I almost kill your brother running after him for kicking and punching him for touching my sister!- said Andros laughing too- but…- his face faded in a sad expression remembering what happened this day a few hours after this.

-We'll find her don't worry-said Kaitlin as she hugged Andros- we're a team, aren't we? And now we have new friends and they want to help you, I mean…us- Andros' eyes were full of tears and he was sobbing on Kaitlin's shoulder, Kaitlin wiped his tears away and kissed him on the cheeks for drying his tears- Zhane will come back soon and we'll have extra help!

-But Zhane can come back tomorrow, the next week or in two years… I really miss our old team, the good times we passed, everything… it's nice having you back. I really missed you Kai… if we just could save our home planet… our team wouldn't die in the battle…

Kaitlin now was crying too, both remembered the good times on KO-35 with Zhane, Karone their team, their parents, Kinwon and the other people from their home planet.

-Kai, please don't cry too, I think I'm crying enough for both of us- said a smiling Andros, but his face was full of tears too. Kaitlin laughed little but tears were falling from her green eyes too. - do you remember when we earned our powers? We were really young and innocents…

(Flashback)

_A nine yeared old Andros was running through a house's garden_

_-Zhane, Kaitlin!!! Where are you?? Kinwon has called us and it seems really urgent!_

_A ten yeared old Zhane and an eight yeared old Kaitlin apareared from the door's house, smiling and nervous._

_-brother! Do you think he called for giving us the powers?_

_-I don't know, but I hope so…_

_-Hurry up or Kinwon will kill us…we're late now!-said Andros._

_The three children arrived to the City Hall without breath and the security guard let them pass to the High Council room._

_They recognized four young faces too, because they were school mates, Lobelia, Dania, Orin and Paris._

_-What are we waiting for? - asked Lobelia, a black girl with light blue eyes, tall for her age and slim._

_-we must be patient-said Orin, an orange haired boy and a really pale skin._

_-Dania, how are you?-asked Andros_

_-I'm fine, but really nervous, maybe the High Council will give us our powers today-said a blond haired girl- we've been training for this for years…_

_-Maybe- said Paris, a dark haired boy with black eyes._

_The door of the room opened and Kinwon and the rest of the High Council entered, they took seats and sit down on them. They had a serious expression in their faces. With them entered a young boy with dark hair and hazel eyes. _

_-Zhane, Andros, Lobelia, Dania, Orin, Paris and Kaitlin…first we want to introduce you the prince Sank of Edenoi._

_-Nice to meet you-said Sank._

_-Nice to meet you too-said all of them._

_-You're here because you have been chosen for become the Astro team of Power Rangers.-said Kinwon- remember what it means. Taking care of the planet, of the civilians, fighting against the evil forces, and the most important thing, fighting for the peace. We have observed you since you born, and now you're ready for become Power Rangers._

_Kinwon looked at a woman and she approached him with some morphers with different colors. They walked and stopped in front of:_

_-Zhane, you'll be the silver Astro ranger, trustworthy and caring, strong and mature. You belong this color._

_-Andros, you'll be the red Astro ranger, you have lost your sister but you proved your strength, your calm in hard situations. Wear this color proudly._

_-Lobelia, you'll be the pink Astro ranger, your sweet way of being and your caring about everybody, you proved us that you deserve this color._

_-Dania, you'll be the yellow Astro ranger, your smile, your strength and your easy laugh prove us that you belong this color._

_-Orin, you'll be the black Astro ranger, cold but warm, good head for strategy, makes you the black ranger._

_-Paris, you'll be the blue Astro ranger, your laughs and jokes in hard times, your way of doing the bad times become good ones makes you the blue ranger._

_-And finally you, Kaitlin, you're the younger of all but you have the qualities of a leader. Trustworthy, strong, cold mind in hard situations, you'll be the green Astro ranger, and the team leader._

_He went to his position again and looked to Sank:_

_-Sank, you're here for asking for help, they'll come with you to Edenoi and they'll help you…_

(End of flashback)

Andros and Kaitlin had sad smiles in their faces, but the tears were gone.

-The surprise was that you became our leader, I expected me for being the leader…I think everybody expected it.

-yes! I expected you like our leader but I was really surprised.

-do you remember Sank? When you saw him the first time you blushed a lot!! You liked him, didn't you?

-I didn't blush, ok…just a little…-admitted a red faced Kaitlin.- he was so cute, but after Edenoi's battle I haven't seen him… but what about Ashley and you?

-What??-Said Andros, his face was in the same color than his shirt- you must be kidding…

-Andros, you're blushed…I know that you like her a lot, I only have to see your face when you're next to her- said Kaitlin laughing.

-NO WAY! She's just a team mate, no more… but you'll pay for this!-said Andros while he started tickling Kaitlin who start to laugh.

-you can't lie to me, Andros!! I know you for lots of years and I know what your face say- said between laughs Kaitlin.

- I think we must go bed now, it's late and we must rest for tomorrow.

-But we'll talk about this again, you won't scape from me-said Kaitlin grinning as she left to her quarters.

_The end…for now_


	6. The call

**THE CALL**

**BY KAITLIN**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, I only own the character Kaitlin..._

_Author's note: This is the sixth part of "The Power of Green" series. Thank you for the reviews. This fic is dedicated to the memory of my father Florencio, and to my boyfriend Ernest, who helped me for writing this. Enjoy it! And review!!;)_

Incoming transmission- DECA's cold voice said.

A sleepy figure lift up its head, and blinked its eyes. A boy with lightly streaked brown and blonde hair rubbed his eyes.

Who's calling at this hours??- Andros said with angry voice- From where is the transmission DECA?

From Edenoi, may I call the other rangers?

It's not necessary, I'll take care of it, accept the transmission.

On the screen a young man with dark hair and hazel eyes apareared, the face was familiar.

Is there somebody? This is an emergency call!!

Yes, who are you?

Oh, sorry! How rude from me, I'm Sank, prince of Edenoi, i'm calling because my planet is under attack, we don't know who is attacking us, but it seems to be Dark Specter's army. Who are you anyways?

I'm Andros.

Andros? From KO-35? The red space ranger?

Yes, it's me... do I know you?- a confused Andros asked.

Before Sank could answer a big explosion sounded behind him, and some quantrons entered aiming their blades to his head.

Watch your back!!- shouted Andros while the bridge's door opened, revealing Kaitlin.

What's up Andros? I was on my way to take a cup of hot chocolate and i heared...- her voice trailed of when she saw the screen... a loud gasp scaped from her mouth- Oh my...! Sank!!

The sound of her voice distracted him, and he received a high kick from a quantron, hitting him to the floor.

Please save us...- they were his last words, before the screen went dark.

DECA! Call the others!

Kaitlin and Andros looked each other, and before any of them could say a word, four sleepy faces entered to the bridge.

What's up? Don't you remember that we have school tomorrow?- said a sleepy Cassie.

We received a transmission from Edenoi, begging us to come and help them, Dark Specter is attacking them.

Why he always attacks at this hours? He must respect our sleeping hours- said an angry Carlos.

Please change your clothes... we're heading for Edenoi right now.- said Kaitlin- DECA set a course to Edenoi... and Andros go to change your clothes too... you look messed- she said mentally.

Everybody nodded while they headed to their quarters, but Ashley catched Kaitlin's arm.

What were you doing with Andros at this hours?

Don't start again please!! We have to go to Edenoi NOW! And for your information... your Andros was here before I came, just for arrive to see Sank's last words...

They made their way to their quarters. Several minutes later, everybody was at the bridge, changed into their uniforms and ready to get back to action.

Remember me that this guys attack at every hours before I go to bed...- said Ashley.

Rangers, we're aproaching Edenoi.

Ok, let's go!

They went to the jump tubes and started to leave before a shot hit the ship.

What's going on DECA!?

Velocifighters are attacking us!

Let's go to the bridge!.

They runned to their respective positions when another shot hit again throwing them to the floor. Ashley suddenly realized that she had fallen over Andros, blushing furiosly got up to her feet before he could say anything.

-DECA! Put on the shields NOW! - said Andros, but DECA's camera was dark.

TJ pushed some buttons and the shield went to life.

Damage inform Carlos.

Our shields are 25 percent! And the motors just don't work! We're going to crash on Edenoi!

Edenoi's ground was nearer...

Prepare to crash!

The ship crashed hitting them to the ground...


	7. Green with envy

**GREEN WITH ENVY**

**BY****: KAITLIN**

_Disclaimer: __I don't own Power Rangers…maybe one day….-.- I only own Kaitlin and Sank._

_Author's note: __First, thanks for the reviews, I really love receiving reviews, it makes me write more, and sorry for the last chapter, I know it was short… well, this is the 7__th__ part of The Power of Green series, this fic is dedicated as normal nowadays to my boyfriend Ernest, thanks for all the help and I have to mention to Brainwave, thanks too;). I hope you enjoy it… and remember… Review!!_

Dark, only dark… that was all that they could around them, in spite of a little fire, all was darkness. They could hear people whispering around them, carefully, with soft voices, but where were them? Who knows?

-Where are we? - asked suddenly Cassie.

The only answer was the silence. All the voices trailed off when she spoke.

-I asked… where are we? - She insisted.

Again silence. But a dark figure approached them, with fast pace.

-Don't ask so loud! - A male voice said in a rush- or they'll jail you, don't you see it's night and we can't talk?

-Who cares what are we talking about? And which place is this?

-Don't talk please, we have to take care of your friends, they're injured. Take this and help me!

When Cassie saw Ashley's face, she was in shock, her best friend was pale, and her left arm was covered by blood. Carlos' was pale too but his eyes were open, and he seemed alert. Andros was unconscious, and he had an ugly bruise on his right cheek. TJ was trying to stand on his feet but his legs were too weak, she hurried over him and helped him to sit on the cold floor. He shot her a thankful glare.

-Where are we? - He whispered.

-I don't know… yet. This guy is helping us, but he doesn't want to say a word about this place… I don't know if we should trust him or not…

-What else we can do? We're all injured, and we can't show ourselves as Power Rangers too… not for now.

Cassie just nodded and went after Kaitlin, she was unconscious too, but she just had a few bruises over her face and arms.

The mysterious man reached her when she was bandaging Ashley's arm.

-Uhm… by the way, welcome to Edenoi's Slave Camp, I'm Sank.-he said- And you are…

-Uh! Sorry I'm Cassie, from Earth- she looked at him up and down, and said with a mock face- I see that not all the humans are from Earth or KO-35…

Sank shot her a sheepish face. And started to take care of Kaitlin's bruises.

-Which are your friend's names? Uhm, if I'm not wrong- he waved his hand to Andros- he must be Andros… he talked with me when I sent the emergency call…

-Let's see. The girl who you are bandaging is Kaitlin, from KO-35 too. The black boy is TJ, the other boy is Carlos, and this is Ashley, they are all from Earth, like me.

They worked on their friend's injures in silence, the only sound that they could hear, was the soft snores of the sleeping people around them, and occasionally the metallic voices of the quantrons.

When Cassie was looking Carlos' injures, Sank approached her.

-Are you Power Rangers? - When he saw Cassie and Carlos' cautious glares, he added- I'm a friend, don't worry. Here we respect the people who fight for the peace, and don't tell me that you are not rangers, because I can see your morphers. I think your friends will recover if they rest tonight, and on the morning we'll make plans. - He said before leaving.

-Wait!!- Shouted Carlos- who are you…? - But a soft voice interrupted him.

-Sank? - It was Kaitlin's voice. She was now conscious. - Wait… come here please. And don't worry guys; he's an old friend of me. We can trust him.

Carlos and Cassie simply sighed. Sank runner over her.

-Kaitlin? The little Kaitlin that I met 9 years ago? Thanks to the stars you're here, when I saw Andros, I supposed that you were with him. And where is Zhane? And the rest of your team?

-They died on KO-35 battle two years ago, and Zhane is in a coma…- she said.

-You must rest, and tomorrow will be a new day, always the sunrise brings new hopes.- he said as he helped her to lay on the floor- I know that this isn't comfortable but we don't have anything better here. – He pulled off his jacket, and putted it under Kaitlin's head.

-but I'm ok! Just some bruises won't stop me…

Sank sighed, and forced her to lay again.

-Ok, I'll rest-she said with a sigh- but don't you dare to call me little Kaitlin again! – She said as she closed her eyes for taking some sleep.

Sank just looked at her and turned his attention to Cassie.

-Thank you- said Cassie- now I know that you're really a friend. And yes! we are Power Rangers.

-I think we must rest too now. Tomorrow will be a long and hard day- Carlos said rubbing his eyes.

Sank and Cassie just nodded in agreement at his statement and made them comfortable on the floor.

When the first sunshine apareared, tickling their faces, Kaitlin wake up, and with a surprised expression on her face she saw that Ashley was between Andros' arms sleeping with a peaceful expression on her face, and Cassie was laying next to Sank, very close. She felt envy and anger rising on her chest and heart, and wanted to hit Cassie off Sank, she couldn't be sleeping so close to Sank; but before she could react, Andros wake up and asked mentally to her: "_how the hell she got here?", _she just looked at him and asked: _"and why Cassie is sleeping so close to Sank?"_ Andros grinned: "_are you jealous?"_ she shot daggers to him and said: _"I can see that you're enjoying your time with Ash…"_ now was Andros' turn to shot daggers at her, but before he could, Ashley stirred between his arms, and when she saw his face, she blushed into deep red, which was matching with Andros shirt."_ you're both blushing, Andros, maybe you want to show your ranger colour more… " _

-Good morning, sleepy head- said Andros.

-where are we?

Before he could answer or asking which place was that, Sank said.

-oh! How rude of me. Welcome to Edenoi's slave camp. Anyways, it's nice to see you again; Andros- Andros left his arms off Ashley, and went to hug Sank.

-I'm sorry, we couldn't come faster.-he doubted before speaking- I was wondering… are you the same Sank who came when we earned our powers? - Sank nodded- it's nice to see you again! It's been so long since we last see.

-yeah… it's been 9 years, isn't it? I see that you've taken care of Kaitlin for me... thanks!

-it's my pleasure…

They wake up everybody and Andros and Sank, went to kitchens and catched food for taking breakfast.

-I know that this isn't the weird things that you eat on Earth, but it's the best that we could find.

They started to eat, and made their plans for saving Edenoi…

_The end…for now…_


	8. The plan

**THE PLAN**

**BY: KAITLIN**

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own Power Rangers; I only own the characters Kaitlin and Sank._

_Author's note:__ Well! Here it is! This is the 8__th__ part of The Power of Green Series, it takes place just after Green with envy, thank you very much for the reviews, and keep doing it;) maybe TJ's infiltration would be familiar who the people who has played Metal Gear Solid, yes!, I took it as a reference for TJ's scenes, anyways…I hope you enjoy this new chapter, and remember, review!: P_

After making plans, they got ready for doing their job. First thing was reuniting all the slaves and evacuate them to the Megaship, but anyone knew where it was… they tried to communicate with DECA, but they only received silence… maybe, the enemies had putted a communication blocker.

They went to work caving the grounds but, TJ was chosen for infiltrating to the enemies Command Center, and try to overhear something about their plans.

He made his way to the Command Center carefully, when he saw some quantrons coming his way, he hided himself behind a tree; they passed away, but one of them stopped, and turned its head on his direction, he made a wave with its hand to the other quantrons for going away, and made its way to TJ, he prepared himself to jump onto it, as the quantron became closer to his spot. When it passed next to him, he jumped behind his back and passed his arm around his throat, and punched him on the head, making the quantron fall unconscious. Taking its clothes and helmet, he disguised himself as a quantron.

-Ey you!! What are you doing? - A voice suddenly asked. He turned and saw Elgar looking at him. He felt fear as Elgar reached him- you're supposed to go and help Ecliptor and Astronema. GO NOW!!

He just nodded and made his way to the big building that Elgar signalled grinning into the helmet, as he saw Elgar losing its balance and falling down the hill.

When he reached the door, he was about to knock and…

_Meanwhile elsewhere…_

Andros and Ashley were doing their work caving the heavy desert ground. An old woman, who was chained to Andros, was doing her best caving, but she was too weak for the work, when she tried to cave, she fall down, but she didn't hit the ground, because Andros cached her before. She shot him a grateful glare:

-Thank you, young man. But you'll be in trouble if you keep helping me, it's really kind of you, but the old bones has to let pass to the young ones, like you.

Andros just nodded and gazed to Ashley. In spite of the fact that she was dirty, she looked beautiful.

-You like her, don't you? - The woman's voice pulled him off his daydreaming.

-Uhm… yes… how do you know? - asked a confused Andros.

-Isn't that obvious? - was her mysterious answer.

Ashley was chained to a young boy who was trying to flirt with her.

-Ey beautiful! Need a hand?

-I can't take care of it alone, thank you- she snapped while she was looking around her for locate her partners. Her eyes located Andros, just on time, of seeing him in trouble, Goldar was shouting at him, and pulled off his sabre and aimed to him.

-ANDROS!!

-What the hell you think you're doing!!!??? If they hear you they're going to jail you, or worse, killing you.

-Leave me alone. I'm going to kill Goldar!! He can't do this to him!!- She shouted as his partner was trying to stop her.-Don't you dare to stop me!!!- She tried to free herself but unsuccessfully.

-Don't you see that you can't help him?

When Goldar was about to hit him, the old woman putted herself between them and received the hit for him. Andros felt his past nightmares about Zhane coming back to life, as he saw her falling down covered by blood in front of him.

-NOOOOOOOO!!!-he shouted.

When the old woman was receiving the hit from Goldar, Carlos, Cassie and Kaitlin were working in the kitchens, cooking the bosses' meal for their reunion with Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. Sank was obligated to serve the table.

-YOU!!- It was Astronema, shouting to them- Hurry up with this food!!! Or you'll pay it…- she said menangcily. They hurried up on their duties. - And you! - She waved at Kaitlin- you'll help him on serving the lunch.

Kaitlin just looked at her and suddenly felt Andros' pain. "_Andros!! What happened!!??" _ She asked him mentally. There was no response. "_Andros, you hear me?"_ she insisted, silence again.

-What happened? - She heard Sank whispering to her.

-I don't know… I just felt Andros pain… he might be injured…- she hesitated before continuing- or worse…

-Calm down yourself… I know that it's hard, but we can't fail saving my planet…

-Stop talking and get back to work…you two!!-when Astronema saw the nodding, she left.

An awkward silence fell when she left. Finally Carlos asked:

-What the hell is happening? You almost make us to get killed.

-It's Andros…- Sank said when he saw Kaitlin unable to say a word.- she thinks he's badly injured or worse…

The silence fell again between them, avoiding each others gaze, they continued their work.

TJ almost faint when the door opened revealing Astronema. He had the temptation of kicking her ass, but he reminded that he was in a mission and it was serious. When he was about to pass through the door:

-You!! Aren't you supposed to protect me? COME HERE NOW!

He sighed and followed her. The only thing that he could hear on the other side of the door was whispers, but he couldn't identify the voices.

He walked a few meters behind Astronema, and some quantrons cached them and then followed too.

When they reached a small building, his heart missed a beat, when he saw Sank and Kaitlin waiting next to a table full of food. He was about to wave his hand to them, but stopped, when he remembered that he was supposed to be a quantron, and they were slaves.

The table was full of Warlords. On one side, Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa were discussing the best way to conquer the galaxy with King Mondo, on other hand Astronema was busy arguing with Divatox, while Ecliptor was behind her in protecting attitude. Presiding the table was Darkonda, laughing evilly, he was telling, to who wanted to hear him, how he defeated the Phantom Ranger on Calderon.

He couldn't help but smile when he noticed how silly were the Warlords, but his smile faded when he saw Sank and Kaitlin's sad faces, he wondered if they were just acting or it was real. A sudden certain shot him, he knew that they weren't acting; Kaitlin's eyes were red and watery from crying. They shot daggers at his direction, and he used all his self-control for not going and ask them what was going on. He wished he could use his mind for talking with them like Andros and Kaitlin do.

-Let's see how this food taste- said Darkonda.

At this comment, his friends started to catch the plates and serving them. The food was different for all of them. He discovered himself wondering if they putted some poison or drug on their food.

When Andros heard Kaitlin's worried voice in his mind, he refused to answer her, on the edge of his eye, he saw Ashley running over him, he wanted to shout at her to stop, but Goldar was too close for trying it…"_Stop running Ashley!! It's too risky!!"_ he begged her mentally. But if she could hear him, she didn't give him a clue, she kept running and the other boy was running besides her.

Goldar laughed as he turned and shouted:

-Now you know what would happen to you if you try this again. - Then he left laughing evilly.

Andros felt anger rising inside his chest, and started to put the number combination for morphing, when a hand rested over his morpher. He looked up, and his eyes met with Ashley's worried ones. He avoided her eyes and looked down at his saver, she was unconscious, but he felt her weak pulse.

He looked at Ashley and brought his communicator to his mouth…

At the Warlords lunch, Sank and Kaitlin were having a hard time dealing with their emotions while serving the table. When they were serving the deserts, Kaitlin almost dropped a plate and she was able to hide a smile, he shot her a quizzical look, and she just grinned briefly. He knew that Andros was ok.

TJ was starting to feel tired of just standing on one side of the door. His injures were killing him.

When he saw the plate scurrying from Kaitlin's hands, he almost had a heart attack; luckily she was able to catch it before it could hit the floor.

On the edge of his gaze he could see Darkonda handing something to Astronema. It looked like targets, their bright yellow colour delated this transaction. When he saw Astronema grinning evilly when she looked at the targets he felt shudder forming on his front. "_Damn helmet!!" _he thought.

When the Warlords finished their meals, they stand up and left the room. He waited until the room was empty in spite of Sank, Kaitlin and himself, for removing his helmet from his head and revealing himself to them. But before he could, their communicators went on…

-TJ here- he whispered. He smiled at himself when he saw Sank and Kaitlin's stunned faces.

-_TJ, where are you? Do you know anything about the others? - _He heard Andros voice.

-I'm at the dinner room with Sank and Kaitlin… hold on a second please- he removed his helmet and smiled at them. They returned the smile. - It's nice to see you again, guys. Go ahead Andros!

-I've contacted DECA, and she'll be there with the Megaship in thirty minutes. The reuniting point is the kitchens. Do you know anything about Cassie or Carlos?

-Let me talk. Andros, Kaitlin here. Carlos and Cassie are on the kitchens right now. Sank and me were with them until we had to serve this weird food to the Warlords. We have interesting news…

-see you guys in thirty minutes. Ashley and I are evacuating the slaves and bringing them there.

-Good luck. If you need help, call us.

Then the countdown starts.

_The end… for now…_


	9. Scaping the slave camp

**SCAPING THE SLAVE CAMP**

**BY: KAITLIN**

_**Disclaimer:**__I don't own Power Rangers… maybe one day…_

_**Author's note:**__First of all, Segis, thank you for the visit __**"**__**1000**__**"!!!**__ , patience and lessons,__and thank you to all the readers and your reviews. So, here it is! The 9__th__ chapter of "The power of green series", as always, enjoy it! And review!_

On Astronema's camp…

_-_Well, so the slaves are trying to escape… they'll learn that they can't play with me…- she smiled evilly.

Meanwhile on the kitchens…

-Well! We have thirty minutes until the Megaship arrives. Let's see what we have around here.

They started looking on the kitchens. There were only food and behind a chair:

-This Warlords only know how to eat...- mused TJ.

They kept searching, but found nothing.

-Maybe our morphers are with Ecliptor... but we can't separate, if they find us powerless, they have an eighty percent chance to defeat us, and maybe worse... kill us.- said Carlos.

Meanwhile, Andros and Ashley where doing their best reuniting the slaves for bringing them to the point that the Megaship would land.

-Andros, we must hurry up!

He was hesistant to leaving behind the old woman who saved his life. She was madly injured.

-I just can't leave her behind...

He caught her, with secure arms, and started to walk... and suddenly all went black.

When the explosion hit them on the kitchens, TJ found himself on the ground, with Cassie over him. She had her eyes closed and her front had a scratch.

-Cassie, come on, wake up! Don't leave me...

Carlos was doing a hard effort trying to wake up from the floor.

-What happened? Where are Kaitlin and Sank?

All the building was destroy. They were trapped inside.

When Sank opened his eyes, his eyes landed over Kaitlin's body. He ran after her, and looked for pulse. When he found it, he started to breath."_Please don't leave me, when I just found you again..."_

-Sank? What happened? The only thing i remember is the explosion...- she looked around- where are the others?

-I don't know... how are you?

-A bit sore, but I'll live. What about you?

-All right, how we got outside the building? – he looked around searching for the others- they're trapped under the ruins.

They ran to the ruins and started to put the pieces apart.

When Ashley opened her eyes, she could see Andros body above the old woman's._"He's really brave"_, she sighed,"_I want to be this old woman... what are you thinking about, Ashley Hammond? You don't have any clue if he loves you... stop thinking this things!!"._

Andros found himself protecting the old woman, when he tried to wake up, his back stabbed him with pain. "_Where's Ashley? Is she ok? I can't lose her... Andros stop thinking about her, you have a mission!!". _ When he looked up, a hand was offering him help, it was Ashley's hand.

-Andros, next time don't scare me like this! I thought that you were... – she whispered as tears started to fall down her cheeks. She gaped with surprise when she felt his strong arms hugging her.

-This warlords need more than a explosion for finishing with me.- he tried to smile.- anyways, we have a mission.

Suddenly, the sky went black and Dark Specter's figure appareared.

-You had been really bad slaves... in one minute, this planet would be vanished. This explosion was the advice!- he started to laugh evilly as he desapareared from the sky.

-Andros listen... I want you to know something before we die... I... I love you...

She started pull off his arms, when she felt his lips pressing hers, kissing her softly and tenderly. When they ended, she heard on her ear:

-I love you too... I wanted you to know this... now i don't care if we die...- he kissed her again when he felt the ground trembling, he closed his eyes, and waited for the die.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he oppened his eyes again, he found himself laying on a bed. "_Ashley..."_, was his first thought, he felt his face blushing fiercely when he remembered the kiss, that he shared with her a few minutes ago. He looked around and found the old woman covered with a blanket. "_No! She mustn't be dead! Wait where I am? And where are the others?"_

-You're at the Megaship, and the others are safe.- said a soft voice.

He blinked with surprise when he recogniced the face in front of him.

-ZHANE!!!!!! You're alive!! How? When?

-Slow down please. We have plenty of time for talking. Can you answer me something?- he just nodded.- this grown woman over here is my little sister?- he waved at Ashley. This made him blush more...- WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING????? HAVE YOU FALLEN IN LOVE WITH MY SISTER??!!!

-Not that loud, Zhane! Can you just calm down?- he whispered angrily.- she's not your sister, this is Ashley and...- he blushed more.

-So where is my sister? Have you lost her??

-Zhane? After all this time you can't recognice me! Your own sister? – Kaitlin said as she hurried over him.- don't worry, he's in love with her, but he can't admit it...- she said between laughs.

-How have you been litlle sister? It's been too long... two years...

-Andros, if you haven't notice, he saved us just in time. The planet is vanished, but all of us are safe, and the other slaves too...

-Who are you?- Ashley suddenly asked motioning to Zhane. When she saw Andros, she blushed fiercely.

"_Something is going on between this two, sis!"_ he said telepathically to Kaitlin, while she just tried to hide a smile.

-Zhane, silver ranger, at your service, beautiful lady.- he said as he kissed her hand."_what's up between you two Andros?" _he asked him mischeviously,"_LEAVE IT!"_ was the only answer he got from him, he started to laugh.

-Are you all right guys?. The Megaship is plenty of people. What can we do? – asked Carlos when he apareared on the doorframe of the infirmary.

-We must heal first them and we'll see.- was TJ's answer when he entered behind him.-How's Cassie?

-She has a concussion, but she'll be right in no time. Anyways, I'm Zhane, silver ranger.

"_Why don't you kiss their hands?" _was Andros question, Zhane just blushed and cleared his throat."_What would happen if they like it?"_

_The end... for now..._

_Author's note 2:__ Thanks too to Mara for reading it while I was writing it_


	10. A date with danger?

**A DATE...WITH DANGER?**

**BY: KAITLIN**

****_  
_

_Author's note:__thank you again to all the loyal readers specially to Celeron Red and Jeremy Shane, for your support. This chapter takes place on "A date with danger". As always, enjoy it! And leave reviews, I really appreciate them._

_Late__r that night..._

Andros was having trouble for sleeping… the old woman who died saving him, was always at his mind._"Other person has sacrified its live, for saving me. What did I do for deserving this?", _he tried to make himself comfortable, rolling over his bed,_" And what can I do about Ashley? We kissed, but... what would happen if it was because we were about to die?" _uncounciously, he touched his lips when Ashley kissed him a few hours ago.

Ashley was having trouble for sleeping too, the sensation of the kiss that she shared with Andros was too vivid on her mind. She rolled over her bed, and made herself comfortable, waiting until sleep overwhelmed her...

-It's time for waking up!-DECA's voice anounced.

It was a sad day for everybody, they were about to bury the old woman. They acorded to launch her ashes into the space. When they were ready, Andros was the first to speak.

-I don't have properly words for you, I didn't know your name, my angel. Thank you very much, I promise that I'll keep fighting until the Evil forces are destroyed. You gave your live for me, and your killer would pay.- he said as tears were rolling down his cheeks.

After him, everybody was speechless.

-DECA, init the launch of her ashes.

-As you wish, Andros.

He felt a hand resting over his shoulder, when he turned to see who was, he was face to face with Ashley."_Not now, please..."_, he thought, as he started to walk, to his quarters, for crying his heart out.

-I'm worried about him...- said Ashley as she started to walk behind him.

-No! Leave him alone. He needs time for himself.- said Kaitlin.

-You don't want me to go, because you'll do it!

-Don't start with this shit again! I'm not in love with him! I love Sa...!- when she realized what she was about to say, she putted a hand over her mouth, because Sank, was close to them. She ran away hiding her tears.

-Have you seen what you did? What's up with you? It's obvious for all of us, that Andros has eyes only for you!-said Cassie. With that, she left too, leaving behind a surprised Ashley.

The euphoria of having Zhane back, was fading as days went off on Andros' heart. The battles against Astronema and her army were increasing. They left the other slaves safe on Eltar, where the eltarians, gladly, gave them a new home.

One day, Andros was lost on his thoughts, when he almost bumped into Zhane.

-Zhane, where are you going?- he looked better at him- and what are you doing with this flowers?

-Uhm... nothing of your bussiness. I'm just going out with a friend, this is a free galaxy, isn't it?

-Yeah...sure...- Andros muttered.

He was lost on his thoughts when he bumped into somebody again.

-Ashley, hi!

-Hi Andros! We're going to the movies tonight, do you want to come?

-What's that?

-Never mind! Just come with us, you'll have fun, I promise- she said, as she gave him, her brightest smile.

-I'll see, I have some work to do before.

-Ok. Ey Zhane! For who are this flowers?

-You'll never know, my princess.- he said, with that he kissed her cheek and left, leaving a furious and stunned Andros behind.

When he found the spot, he looked into Astronema's eyes. "_How can she be evil? She's the most beautiful person that I ever met"._

-Hi beautiful! This is for you.- he said as he handed her the flowers.

Astronema felt her cheeks hot, and tried to hide her embarrassment, but failed.

-Thank you very much, silver ranger,- she smelled them- they're beautiful.

-Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady- he said with a silly smile.

He carefully walked next to the fire, and said:

-Do you like being the Princess of Evil?

-Why do you ask it?

-Don't you remember your past? Did you have any family?

-I had, but the Red Ranger killed them, my brother and my parents.

-Your face is so familiar for me... are you kerovan?

-What? What do you mean?

-I'm asking if you are from KO-35. I think i know you... but I'm not sure...

Astronema, started to remember images about a blond boy, a few years older than her, who was his brother's best friend.

-Do you really like wearing those... clothes? I mean... they don't look really comfortable.

-I can change them... just if you want...- she replied shyly.

Meanwhile, Horrorbull was defeating the other Rangers...

-Where is Zhane?- asked Andros.

-I'm trying to contact whith him, but he doesn't answer!!- replied Alpha.

-Guys! I have an idea! Just keep my back safe-said Cassie.

She ran directly to Horrorbull holding her Satellite Stunner, and shoted at the crystal.

-Let's finish this!

-Spiral Saber,Fire!

-Quadroblaster, Fire!

After that, they headed back to the Megaship. They all had tired faces, and started to head to their quarters.

-Ashley, can I talk with you?

-Andros, can't you wait until tomorrow? I'm not in the mood right now.- he just nodded- Good night.

As she left, Andros just could look at her back.

_The end... for now..._


	11. Secret hopes

**SECRET HOPES**

**BY: KAITLIN**

_**Disclaimer: **__As always, I don't own Power Rangers… maybe one day, only I own Kaitlin and Sank._

_**Author's note:**__ Well, first of all, this series have reached the visit number 1500!thanks to all the readers who are following this series!! Thanks to Celeron Red, for the review number 20, and sorry for the long wait for the next update, I've been really busy:(_

_So here it is, the chapter number 11, it takes place at same time than "Secrets of the locket", I really loved it. As always, enjoy and review!_

_general-joseph-dickson__: I really thank you for your reviews:),here you have more!_

_Jeremy Shane__: Thanks again for your review. But I want more feedback from you... if you don't mind;)_

_Celeron Red__: thanks for waiting girl! Here's more!:)_

Another lonely, dark night. Lost in their thoughts, they didn't know, that they were thinking in each other...

Astronema was walking down the corridors, thinking about her date with Zhane. Unconciously, she arrived where she held captive Zordon.

-Can I talk to you, Zordon?- She asked.

He only nodded and smiled at her, as she aproached him, and sat down in front of him. She always felt peaceful next to him.

-I don't know how to start... it's really dificult to explain...

-Try to start from the beginning...

_  
Flashback_

_A 6 year old Karone, was at her house waiting for someone, "what takes him so long?", she thought._

_The door's bell rang, and she rushed to the door, with a big smile in her face, but her smile faded, when she saw her brother, looking at her..._

_-Karone, I'm going to the park with Zhane and Kaitlin, do want to come?_

_-Yes!!_

_When they arrived, they found their friends looking at them... as they reached them, Zhane grabed Karone's hand and started to run away._

_-What do you think you're doing?- Karone asked when they stopped, gasping for air._

_He didn't say anything, but cached a flower, handing it at her; blushing she grabbed it, and then, Zhane kissed her cheek, and ran away..._

_End of flashback_

-I'm having second thoughts about being evil... when Zhane told me, my face was familiar for him... I don't know...

-Do you love him?

-I don't know... I'm supposed to be evil, I can't fall in love with anyone!

-Maybe you're not evil... I know that you're good, Karone.

-You're totally wrong!!- she snapped and stormed off.

-ECLIPTOR!!

-Yes, my princess?

-Send quantrons to the rangers, NOW!

_  
After the first battle..._

"_This can't be true!! Astronema is Karone!!", _Andros went to the bridge and played again Karone's kidnapping video."_Yes, she had the same locket than Astronema wears...", _he rubbed hiseyes with his hands... and felt arms embracing him...

-Are you ok?

-I don't know... it's just... I have a feeling...

-About Ashley?- grinned Kaitlin mischievously.

-Leave Ashley right now! Don't you know that Astronema had the same locket than Karone??- he shouted furiously.

-Andros! I'm sorry...

He just pushed a button from his communicator, and teleported out.

When he arrived, and took the locket, before he could open it...

-DON'T TOUCH THAT!

...their eyes found each others, and the truth was revealed... when he opened the locket and saw the same photos that he had in his... _"After all this years, you were just in front of me, I can't believe this!!"_

_-_Where did you get this?- Astronema just kept walking towards him...

-I ALWAYS had it!!

"_What the hell is he doing with my locket?",_ she thought as she cached it. "_Is this possible? Could she be Karone?" _ were his only thoughts...

-I always had mine too...- he said with hope in his voice...- I can't believe this...

-What are you talking about?- she stated.

-You are Karone, my sister.

-Karone?- she asked surprised.- That's NOT true!! YOU DESTROYED MY PARENTS!! AND MY BROTHER!!- Astronema shouted, as she hitted him with her staff.

-No! Listen to me!-He begged- I'm your brother!

-Nice try, Red Ranger! But your tricks won't work on me!- she snapped, as she teleported away.

-WAIT!!

Back on the Megaship, after doing all the explaining to the rangers, Ashley grabbed Andros' hand and headed to the Simudeck with him.

-Andros... We have to talk...

-Ashley... I'm not in the mood right now...

She only wrapped her arms around him, and started to care his face... he tried to hold back his tears, but failed...

-I can't believe this.- he said between sobs-I just found out that our worst enemy is my SISTER!! why her??

-Andros... I'm trying to understand how you feel, but... it's just...- she said wiping his tears, searching for words.- You know that you can trust us, we'll help you, if you let us...

-I just don't know... I've been alone for long time... and now... I've found new friends, my best friend is alive, and my sister... I know where she is... and... I found you...

-So you kissed me for nothing? Just because you thought we were about to die?- she asked as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"_Why is she crying? Why women are so complicated?"_

-It's not that, it's just... All the people that I love, ends dying, in a coma, or kidnapped... I don't deserve to be loved...

-Andros... I love you! Can't you understand this?

Not knowing what to say, he lifted her head,and kissed her...

__

The end... for now...


	12. Just another day

JUST ANOTHER DAY

**JUST ANOTHER DAY**

**BY: KAITLIN**

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own Power Rangers… maybe one day… I only own Kaitlin and Sank._

_Author's note:__ WOW!! First of all, THANK YOU!! I didn't expect all this reviews! Second, I'm really happy because one of my dreams has became true!! I did my first real flight in a light plane!! It was AMAZING, I don't have words for describe all the sensations I had... really strange for a writer, I knowxDDD, this fic is dedicated to Joan Escrivà, the pilot who did the flight with me onboard! Also, is dedicated to Iván, for your friendship and support! Thank you malaje!:) and for last: for you, loyal reader, thank you for reading this series and enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it._

_Celeron Red:__ As always thank you for beta reading my fics!:D_

_Jeremy Shane: __No new words for you, thank you again!;)_

_General-joseph-dickson__:__ I see that you're with Andros, thank you!!:D_

_Ginastar:__ I'm glad you loved the series, here you have more:)_

_Pinkrangersforever: __Thank you for reading my fics! Here you have more;)_

"_The Red Ranger, my BROTHER?? How can he think that I'm silly!!... maybe it would be a good idea talk to Zordon again..."_

_Cassie's POV_

_-_Time for wake up, good morning-. DECA's voice brought me back to reality.

Well, another day at Megaship. It's summer and we don't have High School for two months. But... this battles against Astronema... are really tiring, at the end of the day, we just want to go to rest...

_-_One penny for your thoughts.- I looked back and found TJ's smiling face... and Carlos sleepy one behind.

-Good morning, sleeping heads!! It's a really beautiful day! What if we go to the beach and have fun!?-I asked hopefully... I know yesterday we had a really hard battle... but we have to live and have fun!

_TJ's POV_

-Time for wake up, good morning.

Always the same voice waking up me all the mornings... always sleeping alone. Just the bed and myself... I had other time the same dream about her. TJ stop thinking about that!!

After taking a quick shower, the first face I saw was her, lost in her thoughts.

-One penny for your thoughts- I said. Just wanting to see her face.

_Carlos' POV_

-Time for wake up, good morning.

-Ahhh!! DECA, can I stay on bed 5 more minutes!?

-No, you have slept for eight hours, you don't need more.

-Thank you, DECA...- I couldn't say anything more... Astronema attacks don't stop, even in SUMMER!!

I woke up, as always thinking that I've slept five minutes... well, my face is tired as always... if it wasn't for DECA, I could be sleeping for 24 hours...

Blaming Astronema, and DECA's alarm I change my clothes, and exit from my quarters, for taking breakfast. The first I see, are Cassie and TJ talking... man, they like each other and they won't admit it, never!

The table was full of people talking, laughing and throwing food to each other...

_Zhane's POV_

Just another day in our normal lives on space. Those amazing earthlings are really strange! I used to be the crazy of the team, and now, all, even Andros sometimes, are as crazy as me!! WAIT!! Who has thrown this cereal to me??

-Ey!! What did I do to you!!

They just looked at me and started to laugh again. I'll take my revenge. Telekinecally I move a cake, and aimed to Carlos, but...

_Andros POV_

Another happy and sad day. I have Ashley with me... but Astro... NO! Karone, isn't back. I just hope, one day, she could believe me.

I notice, that I'm not alone. Someone is caressing my face for waking me up.

-Good morning sleepy head!-. Even when she's recently wake up, she shines. How beautiful she is.

-Good morning,Ashley! Did you sleep well?

She just nodded and smiled at me. Took my hands, and leaded me out of my quarters.

-Where do you bring me?

-To take breakfast!! Cassie and I thought that today would be a nice beach day!

As the door opened...

_Ashley's POV_

Another beautiful day!! Knowing that Andros is my boyfriend, cheers me up!

I can see that he doesn't, if I wake him up. He's so cute when he sleeps...

When we reached the Recroom door for taking breakfast with the others... a cake was thrown directly to my face!! When I wipe my face... I see Zhane's red face. He throwed the cake to me!!

-Sorry Ashley!! This was for Carlos not for you!

I look at Andros, and I see that he's laughing openly at the scene! I'm going to kill Zhane!! Does he know how much time I spend on mornings for doing my hair, making up and everything?? And just in a few seconds...!!

-Zhane, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!

-Leave something for me!!

_Kaitlin's POV_

Incredible!! Zhane has just thrown a cake to Ashley's face!!

-Leave something for me!!- I tell her. She just looks at me, and start to laugh. Maybe there is hope, that we'll become friends!

For my suprise and everybody, Ashley takes another cake and throws it directly to Andros!! His stunned face was so funny!! I started laugh until I had to stop for breathing!! But for my surprise I found myself full of cake too, and only see Cassie face laughing at me... she'll regret it!!

Aiming at her I launch another cake, but failed, it hitted on Sank's face!! He just looked at me, and catched other cake, went to me and... throwed it to Andros!

_Sank's POV_

Well, I'm glad to be with the rangers, I can't help them so much, but I do my best.

When I arrive to the Recroom, I find Kaitlin heading there too.

-Good morning!

-Good morning, Sank!- she says while she flashes me one of her best smiles.

We enter, and find Carlos, Cassie and TJ taking breakfast already.

-Good morning guys!! Do you want to come to the beach with us?- asked Cassie.

-Sure- I reply.

-I'm in- was Kaitlin's answer.

We start to talk, as Zhane arrives, with sleepy face. Cassie throws a cereal from her bowl to him, for catch his attention, and as reply he launches her a cake!! They're crazy!! But he failed, and it hitted Ashley.

Soon we were laughing, and found myself full of cake too as I try to launch one to Kaitlin. Failing...

I just remember that this week I have to tidy... NOOOOO!!, tiding this mess will take me HOURS!!

-Guys, I'm going to take a shower... we'll met in 30 minutes for going to the beach- said Cassie.

They all leave the room...

-Need help?

_The end... for now_


	13. Light in the heart

LIGHT IN THE HEART

BY KAITLIN

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own Power Rangers... Maybe one day..._

_Author's note: __This is the 13rd chapter of "The Power of Green Series", I'm really sorry for the really long wait, I had lots of things to do, moving from home work and everything....-.-  
Now I'm done in my new home and it's worth of all the work I had to do. This chapter is dedicated to my boyfriend Ernest, thanks for your love and support!;) and to everybody who read this series, leaving or not a review. thanks to all!_

_**Jeremy Shane: **__Thanks for your review and sorry:(_

_**GinaStar: **__They have to enjoy their time, not only fighting against Astronema and company, I just wanted to look inside their lives on Megaship. thanks for the review and sorry for the wait!_  
_  
__**General-joseph-dickson:**__ Not so soon he'll join her at shower, but probably in a few chapters...;) thanks again and sorry!_

_**Celeron Red:**__ Thanks again!!:D and sorryyyyyyyyyy girl!_

_**Greener:**__ Thanks!_

_- Zordon, can I talk to you?_

- Of course, Astronema... or may I call you Karone?

- Call me Karone... I'm just confused... did you know that the red ranger was my brother?- she said, getting no response from Zordon she continued talking.- All my life is screwed up, all the things I thought too. Yesterday I was Astronema, Princess of Evil, fighting hard against the rangers, and proving to Dark Specter my value. Now I'm Karone, from KO-35, I have a brother named Andros, who is the Red Ranger, I don't think he would kill our parents.- she wiped tears off her face.

- Karone... I didn't know your brother was Andros, and you're not guilty about being brainwashed by Dark Specter,for believing all those lies he told you. Just look inside you and think, who you want to be; Astronema Princess of Evil, or Karone from KO-35? The choice is yours...

She left to her room, closed the door and cried her heart out.

---

On the Megaship

All the rangers were training at the Simudeck, against quantrons, Ecliptor, Darkonda and Astronema, trying to find a way to get her back.

- Rangers, Astronema is attacking Angel Grove!!

They all nodded and teleported out.

---

As they teleported out, they were owned by lots of quantrons, while Andros and Zhane were fighting Astronema.

- Karone! you have to believe me!! It's me! your brother!

She just continued fighting him, until she knocked him on the floor unconcious.

- Andros!!!- Zhane heard Ashley shout, and in the corner of his ey_e he saw her reaching him. "How cute!!... I wonder if Astronema would do the same for me!?"._

Every ranger was trying to fight Astronema and the quantrons, but they were to much for them.

- Watch your back!- said Cassie as Carlos ducked for milimeters the quantron's blade, as Cassie hited the quantron.

Everyone was so busy fighting, that they couldn't notice that Astronema was left... and Zhane too...

---

- Where are you bringing me, Karone?

- If I tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise- she said winking an eye to him.

- Where is Karone, and what did you do to her?

They stared into each others eyes and started to laugh. He grabbed her hand and started walking where Karone was bringing him. When they arrived, Zhane was surprised, they were in a beautiful plot, full of trees and a waterfall.

- I just wanted some peace with you, Zhane.

- I can't believe you're my best friend's sister!!! if Andros discovers us, he'll kill me!!- he was interrupted by Karone's lips, kissing him furiously. When they broke up the kiss gaping for air, Karone was flushed and Zhane's clothes were almost out.- Karone, what are you doing?

- Nothing that you dislike...

They started kissing again, and Zhane started to pull out Karone's clothes, as she removed his jacket and shirt. When she saw his body, "Wow! and I'm the only one who can see his muscular body, he's so... perfect". Zhane was too busy looking at her too, " She's even more beautiful than I dream". He reached her right breast with his hand and started to massage it while kissing Karone on the lips. She started moaning softly at his touch.

She reached his pants and unzip them, and started caressing his hips. He couldn't wait more, and moved his hand down her stomach, and reached her point, making her scream his name and start to touch his penis making him moan.

- Make me yours- she wispered, he simply nodded and made what she wished.

---

The sun found them naked and in each others arms. Zhane oppened his eyes and kissed her on the lips. "Oh my god! the others must be worried about me!". He started dressing up, when a beam of silver light teleported him back to the Megaship.

- Zhane!!- six voices said at unison.

He looked around confused, until he realiced he was at Megaship's Bridge.

- Are you ok?

He looked down at him, and found out that he was only wearing his underwear, and his penis, well... "Just in the best time. Half naked, and hot." He started blushing remembering the day he shared with Karone. He found Andros gaze, and blushed even more, knowing what he did with his sister.

- What happened after you dissapareared? Did Astronema kidnap you?

- Guys, I'm tired, I need a shower-"a really cold one" he thought for himself- and take a long rest. We'll talk about this later.

The guys just looked at him with a knowing glance, and left the Bridge.

The end... for now...

Author's note 2: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. remember Read and Review!


End file.
